


Draco's First Time

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dialogue-Only, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Trauma, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Draco tells Harry about his first time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Draco's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check the tags before reading!!
> 
> Written for a 10-minute writer's group writing challenge.  
> The prompt was :  
>  _Write about someone’s first time._  
>  _Dialogue only._

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay, Harry! It’s… it’s embarrassing.”

“It’s not. I’m glad you told me we were going too fast.”

“It’s pathetic. I can’t even let you… let you touch me… my…”

“Draco, it’s fine. I promise.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Was this the first time someone touched you?”

“No! I mean… no. I’ve slept with someone before. I just… not like this.”

“What happened?”

“It doesn’t matter. Just forget about it.”

“Clearly it does matter. Talk to me.”

“It was Voldemort… no, not like that! He didn’t… it wasn’t him. But he made us… made me…”

“He _made_ you?”

“There was this girl…”

“Did he force you to have sex with her?”

“He did.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, do I, Harry? I just know that it made me feel disgusting.”

“Did you feel disgusting just now when I touched you?”

“No.”

“You’d tell me, wouldn’t you? Draco… don’t look at me like that. I’m glad you’ve told me, alright?”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“It’s not. And next time – if you ever feel comfortable enough to try again – just talk to me. Please. I don’t want you to do something you’re not ready for.”

“Thank you.”

“I love you, okay? Now come here.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
